She's a Man-Eater
by JERSIIIfied
Summary: Rikki had a friend who sneaks into her room most nights- and it was alright. Until she realised something. "Yuu... Please tell me you pulled a knife on me during the night". Turns out 'Yuu' is a boy. Kanda/OC. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**She's a Man-Eater**

**Summary:** She received a fancy letter from some fancy school whose initials generally symbolized something unpleasant: The Black Order Academy for the Leaders of Tomorrow- in other words, The BO Academy. And she was to become a BO student. Kanda/OC. AU.

* * *

Chapter One

_Prologue_

* * *

"_Miss, are you sure you're at the right place?"_

The man had phrased his question in a non-accusatory way, but nevertheless, she felt the judgment from the way his gave kept alternating between the looming buildings to her messy, blonde, non-designer self.

Rikki paused for a moment, hand awkwardly stopping mid-air just as she was about to hand the taxi-man her money. She was now genuinely considering the intelligence of just telling the man to turn back around and take her back to her small but comfortable, _not_-intimidating, _not_-looming family home in the lower-east side of the Chrysanthemum sub-division. After all, telling herself she wasn't good enough for her new school was one thing, but a complete stranger telling her made it seem all the more believable. He completely read her mind- that had to at least account for something, right?

But before she could tell him to run (or drive) her with her tail between her legs, the electric (WTF, right? Even her gates were manual. Lazy motherfuckers.) gates that encased The Black Academy for the 'Leaders of Tomorrow' abruptly opened, halting her life, and then suddenly setting it on 'fast forward'.

The awkwardly worn preppy school uniform suddenly itched, despite it undoubtedly being her most expensive investment thus far. But hey, at least she'd blend in, right?

Of course, she soon found out that 'blending in' was an entirely too optimistic thought, even for her. _She stood out like a sore-thumb_. It wasn't particularly her fault, per say. She was perfectly normal; it was everyone else that was so goddamned _weird_.

It was partially due to the way she handled herself; what her friends said about the rich having a peculiar 'aura'? _Absolute bullshit_, she would say, until she realized she was the only one who didn't have an air of utmost confidence and regality affecting the way she walked, and the way that she talked. She put it down to the fact that they probably had parents paying people to assure them at every awkward phase in their lives to coach them, and assure them that they were doing perfectly _wonderfully_. And what did she get to coach her? Guy friends making lewd jokes at every turn; not the best moral support a growing, self-conscious pubescent teen usually required, she assures you.

However, the individuality was mostly due to the fact that she was actually normal! You'd think that rich people would be the perfect example of perfect perfection. But no. No, no, no, no, _no_. They were so educated in acting perfect, they became perfectly weird.

For one, they were too gossipy. In her opinion, it was worst than the housewives that were occasionally 'in the area', hoping to catch a glimpse of her successful, bachelor of an older brother. The richies (as she like to refer to them as) were focused on being perfect, they gossiped about everyone else and their abundance of mistakes. _Ohh, look at her! She can't even walk properly! He posture is just __terrible_!

Those motherfuckers gossip about using the wrong type of lipliner (which they habitually blamed on the poor soul being too meagre to afford a _proper_ makeup artist with the proper qualifications that could _onl_y be hired by people of _their_ social status) like it was the most atrocious things in the world!

And second, they were too _perfect_. Too well-mannered for it to be natural. And too, for lack of better vocabulary, 'up themselves'. But those were just the 'normal' rich people. The people with _only millions_ to their names.

Wait till we get to the billionaires. The leaders of the Leaders of Tomorrow. The true-bloods amongst the _tainted_. The unarguable Gods of the BO.

I mean, they even had a goddamned group name. It was like the F4, but _worst_. Much,_ much_ worst.

They were known as the Exorcists; people who _expel_. And she found it morbidly suitable. After all, they had the power to 'expel' people from the school.

What people called bullying… in this school? They called it _exorcising_. Because they had the _power_ to achieve their most unreasonable desire. Unfortunately, they had the means to an end.

_Told you rich people were weird._

* * *

**A/N: I wrote this on a whim; I'm seriously just going to wing it. Therefore, don't expect any mind-blowing plot twists, unless…**

**Anyway, I'm not against rich people. Some of them are genuinely nice. I just thought Rikki would be quite… close-minded about certain things. So, yeah…**

**Ohh, and it took me quite a while to figure out their group name *facepalm* I even researched a bunch of different shit in Italin and French and stuff…**

* * *

**Next Chapter: She meets the exorcists. And a certain person.**

**Review, please? It helps. Seriously.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**She's a Man-Eater**

**Summary:** She received a fancy letter from some fancy school whose initials generally symbolized something unpleasant: The Black Order Academy for the Leaders of Tomorrow- in other words, The BO Academy. And she was doing perfectly well. Until she met Kanda Yuu. Kanda/OC. AU.

* * *

Chapter Two

_She's a Hair-Stepper_

* * *

_The next few days leading up to start of her last year in High School passed in blur_.

Rikki vaguely remembered having some sort of elaborate tour of the large expanse of land belonging to the BO academy by some preppy, snobby kid who looked like he would've rather been eating his own designer socks than be left alone with a pitiful peasant like her. But then, she was the only transfer student for year 11, and he looked like he was the only kid who was enough of a push-over to be pressured into mediocre jobs such as _touring_.

And then after that, September came too soon, and she was sitting in droning, boring classes half the time, spending the other half moaning to her sister over the phone about her ruthless teachers and their snooty _received pronunciation_. Of course, she couldn't really complain since she was oh-so-lucky enough to get accepted into such a prestigious school… but sometimes, some things felt wrong. Every action, every _thing_ seemed almost mechanic.

She put it down to the monotonous teachers affecting and influencing their students to the point that they started acting like them. Well, mostly everyone.

She met a girl named Remi Moore- RM. _Like the computers_, she had said in their first introduction. She put Remi's weirdness down too the fact that everyone's weirdness probably drove her to achieve her own type of crazy, just for the sake individuality.

And it was Remi's weirdness and inane need to take Rikki to one of her atrocious shopping sprees every Wednesdays, Fridays and Saturdays (Yeah, she had a schedule for when she chose to hunt down Rikki's poor soul) that drove Rikki to sneak into one of the forests further back in the compound; the northern forest, to be exact. AKA, the abandoned forest. The name depicts the reason as to why Rikki chose that specific place to hide from Remi's wicked schemes.

And since she was absolutely _certain_ that no one (and hopefully, _nothing_) would be joining her in the forest, she paid no heed to her surroundings. Bad move. Bad, _bad_ move.

After all, her horrible vision created the foundations of what was to be the most life changing event of her whole life. (And _no_, she was NOT being a tad melodramatic).

* * *

"She was a fucking psycho! It was just hair, for goodness' sake!"

The usually aloof Remi choked on a laugh.

"Wait, so you actually stepped on hi- I mean _her_"here, Remi paused for a sadistic cackle, "precious _hair_?" She questions, looking suspiciously merry.

Rikki looks on in embarrassment and/or absolute mortification while her friend casually raided her food cupboards, only stopping when she found a box of breakfast bars. "Why? You think I'm a life-wrecker like every one else?" Rikki answered sardonically, becoming less embarrassed and more annoyed by the second. "I don't get why everyone is so goddamned concerned about it! It's none of their business!" She demanded, pouting childishly.

The dark-haired food thief collapsed into the empty seat beside her on the couch, only to slap harshly at Rikki's hand when said blonde tried stealing one of _her_ breakfast bars back, inducing a pained yelp. While Rikki was nursing her injured hand, Remi suddenly turned to her, face uncharacteristically solemn. "Darling, there's one thing you should learn about this school: some things _are_ public property, no matter what anyone says. It's more advantageous to realize this sooner, rather than later." She grimaced, looking pained for a brief second. But it was all gone in a flash. The fake smile was back firmly on Remi's beautiful features, face imperceptibly taut with tension. She tried to play it off with a laugh. "I'm surprised you're still alive… Yu- Kanda's renowned for sending people to the hospitable after they _looked_ at _her_ hair the wrong way. He- Kanda's unbelievably… _proud_ of it"

Rikki subconsciously rubber at her arm, where a bruise would have undoubtedly developed by the time she woke up tomorrow morning. Rikki groaned at the thought. _Ohh god, I hate this school_. She'd not only dealt with shouting, scarily angry long-haired teens, but now she's also got to hide the bruise from Remi. Rikki had no doubt that Remi wouldn't storm a castle to avenge her (_Effort_, Remi would whine when questioned), but she knew Remi would try to use it as an excuse to move into her dorm room, if only for a few days. _To look after my suffering best friend_, Remi would reason, winking playfully.

.

So, if anyone tells you otherwise, they're _lying_.

Even if anyone else within the 10km vicinity recalls the same thing: it's all one big elaborate lie. _It's a conspiracy_, Rikki would say. Of course, she only started saying that after Remi (her self-proclaimed best friend forever) started claiming that it was all too suspicious to be coincidence, so is therefore a conspiracy. They planned everything to fool her. One helpless, money-less, unpopular new kid; the painfully oblivious new-kid. Of course, it doesn't help that her 'best-friend' is apparently a mother-fucking badass. A most-times uncaring badass, but a badass nonetheless.

Rikki even swears that _sometimes_, the crowd parts like the narrow sea whenever Remi walks by. Remi, who proclaimed herself Rikki's best friend right after she barely introduced herself in their Maths class, just because they have the same initials. The Remi who would choose book-reading as a careers choice if someone could legitimately become a 'Proffessional Reader'.

But in the end, Rikki is dubious of the fact that her loud (and the only weird-weird, not rich-weird) friend could intimidate an ant. Maybe it's the rich people being their weird rich selves?

So yeah, if some kid goes up to you and tells you that Rikki accidentally stepped on the amazing, fantabulous, beautiful Kanda Yuu's hair? They're lying.

* * *

It was a few week after that dreadful event that things _really_ took a turn for the worst.

* * *

**A/N: I use UK English BTW. And the plot unfolds in the UK… But I'm making most of the shit up (EG, Britain does not have sub-divisions, as far as I'm aware- I got the concept from the Philippines *shrug*) **

**And a very BIG Thank You for Coco Pierce! My first reviewer! I was gunna give up, but when I saw this, I was like: **_**Ehh. Fuck it. I'll keep writing**_**.**

* * *

**Next chapter: Kanda sneaks into her room.**

**Review, please?**


End file.
